You never know
by uchihakiriko
Summary: She didnt know if he loved her back... But you never know! Ｃｏｎｔｅｓｔｓｈｉｐｐｉｎｇ！


You never know

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, I don't own pokemon. Sobs uncontrollably Sniff. Please Read and Review to keep my spirits up! I'M BEGGING YOU! Gets on knees on cries loudly And PLZ don't leave if you think it isn't going to turn out right. It is a CONTESTSHIPPY STORY I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!! Happy reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" Go! Espeon!" May threw out a poke ball to reveal a sleek purple like pokemon.

" Espeon!" It cried.

" Use Shadow Ball and collide it with Swift!" May ordered. Espeon obeyed, making the attacks collide to create fireworks.

" Good job Espeon! Now use Hyper beam and control it with Psychic!" May called out. Espeon fired a large beam and controlled it with it's psychic, to form a glowing heart around the still booming fireworks. During the practice, a small crowd had formed around the brunette to watch the young coordinator practice with her Espeon. Drew, who was training not to far away, noticed this and went to see what the commotion was all about. He walked towards the noise, Absol following behind him, to find May smiling and petting her Espeon, who looked perfectly content with it's work.

" Encore! More, more!" Someone shouted in the crowd as Drew approached May.

" What did you do to attract so many people?" Drew asked her. May smirked.

" Nothing but practice. Where are all your fan girls? Abandoned you?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

" Nope. They boat was full when they tried to follow me to Sinnoh. So what did you do that was so great this crowd had to come?" Drew asked. May smiled and ordered her pokemon through the routine again. Drew watched as the heart formed. He had to admit, it was beautiful, especially with May doing it… 'Gah!' Drew thought. What are you thinking Drew? Not at a time like this! Bad time, bad time…'

" So Drew, what did you think?" May asked hopefully.

" Not bad. Especially for an amateur like you." Drew smirked as May fumed. 'She looks so cute when she's mad… No! Stop thinking like that Drew!'

" Drew? What's wrong? You're too silent." May waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Drew. Hello?" Drew gently pushed her hand away.

" I'm fine."

" Wutcha thinking about?" May asked, sounding concerned.

" Nothing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Absol watched as his trainer and his rival talk. Espeon approached him.

" Long time no see Absol." Espeon lay down next to Absol, who loved the warmth Espeon provided.

" Yes."

" Look at them." Espeon sighed. " So clueless of each other's love. Every time I point this out, May always denies it. What about your trainer?" Espeon nuzzled Absol affectionately.

" Same thing. He always pushes the fact away, as if he thought May didn't like him. They are so oblivious." Absol smiled warmly as Espeon licked him.

" I wonder if we can do anything." The two pokemon nuzzled each other affectionately.

" If Drew can tell other people and pokemon are in love, why can't he tell if May likes him?" Absol wondered as Espeon licked his coat.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Look at Espeon and Absol! It's SO cute the way they cuddle!" May gushed. Drew rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his smile.

" It's called love, May."

" I think I know that." May snapped at him and turned back to the two pokemon, cuddling affectionately. The crowd had gone by now, something May noticed.

" May… Do you … have a boyfriend?"

" Um, no. Why?" May asked, oblivious to Drew's blush.

" Nothing."

" Do you have a girlfriend?" May asked.

" No… why?"

" Nothing." (YES I KNOW THEY ARE REPEATING THEIRSELVES!! I'M DOING IT ON PURPOSE!)

" May, it's getting dark. I think we should start to leave." Drew said, aiming a poke ball at Absol. The red beam shot out, but Absol dodged it, leaving Espeon by herself.

" Absol," Drew said sternly. " I don't have time for games. We have to go." May frowned.

" Drew! You are WAY too serious! Maybe they want to play!" Espeon nodded, happily chasing Absol. 'This is going exactly as I thought it would.' She gave Absol a nudge, signaling them to run into the woods.

" Absol! Espeon! Wait!" May ran after the two pokemon. Drew followed, growing suspicious. 'They are definitely up to something.' He thought. Espeon and Absol took a small vine in their mouths and ran in deeper. Now May was getting worried as she chased the two pokemon.

" Espeon! Absol! This isn't funny! You get back here this- ah!" May tripped over a vine that blended in perfectly with the grass in the forest, causing Drew to trip over in surprise as well.

" Um… what just happened?" Drew asked, blushing madly. He was on top of May, and both were in a VERY awkward position. Suddenly, the vine flew up, wrapping around May and Drew, making them stuck in the position. Espeon and Absol stepped out of the bushes as Espeon tied a final knot and released the psychic. May laughed a little weakly.

" Absol, this is a joke. I've told you many times now that I DO NOT LOVE MAY AND NEVER WILL BECAUSE WE ARE RIVALS." Drew gave Absol a glare, though both knew perfectly well that Drew was lying. May, on the other hand, heard this, and her heart broke in two as her eyes began to water.

" I- is this true?" May stammered. " S-so we're j-just rivals a-after all?" In a fit of sobs, May tore away from the vines and ran away. Espeon, knowing what her trainer was going through, didn't try to stop her, and followed her trainer. Absol gave Drew a look that told him to go after May. Drew nodded and ran off behind Espeon, with Absol following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May tore through the trees, to get to a small lake she once visited when she was five. Her family had gone there on vacation to Sinnoh, and she visited the place every time she became sad or hurt. Espeon cuddled with her trainer.

" You know he was lying." It telepathically comforted her.

" Y-yeah right." May managed to speak through her sobs. Drew finally caught up with her, silently walking up from behind May. May heard him though, and turned around with watery eyes.

" I'm sorry." Drew spoke after a moment.

" Sorry doesn't cut it, rival. What are you doing here and why did you follow me here?" May emphasized the word 'rival'. Drew winced. 'She didn't use my name. Man, you screwed up big time Drew.'

" I didn't mean it." Drew tried to apologize weakly. May laughed bitterly.

" Apologizing was never your thing, rival." Drew winced again.

" I really didn't mean it! I just wanted to get away." Drew realized what he said a moment to late.

" YOU WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM ME, RIGHT? WE'RE JUST RIVALS AND NOTHING MORE, RIGHT? DREW, I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE STOP TORTURING ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" May shouted. Espeon looked at May concerned. This was definitely NOT what she had in mind. By the look on Absol's face, she knew he was thinking the same thing. Drew realized she used his name as she let out another sob.

" May, we're not just rivals, okay? I-I feel as if we're something more." Drew stuttered. May looked at him, teary-eyed.

" Okay then, what are we? Just friends?" Drew sighed.

" May, I'm getting tired of this, let me just-"

" I bet you want me to shut up. Yeah, that's it. Fine. I'm shutting up." Drew looked at her sternly and kissed her. May's eyes widened in surprise, then relaxed. As they pulled apart, Drew smiled.

" Sometimes you never know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Plz R&R! And I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW OR I'LL KEEP CRYING! Hides in a corner and starts crying again


End file.
